


World's Best Cuddler

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy enjoy post-coital cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Cuddler

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 **World's Best Cuddler**

Adam sat on his deck drinking a soda and Jack, listening to his windchimes. He closed his eyes as the soft wind ruffled his hair. He shifted his legs further apart, giving himself a little more room. He leaned his head back, resting it on the chair. He huffed out a sigh and couldn’t help the moan that slipped out with it.

“Tommy,” he whispered.

His hand slipped down to stroke across the stubbly cheek of the blonde currently moving between his thighs. Adam gripped Tommy’s head, holding it in place, thrusting upwards once more before coming down his throat. His head lolled back against the chair as Tommy licked and sucked him clean before crawling up into his lap.

Adam smiled and stroked his hand through the blond fringe on Tommy’s forehead. Tommy raised his face up to look at Adam who leaned down to kiss Tommy, moaning at the taste of himself on Tommy’s lips, in Tommy’s mouth.

“Damn, baby, I taste good on you,” he growled.

Tommy laughed, a blush coloring his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably in Adam’s lap. Adam smirked knowingly and dropped his hand down to rub over Tommy’s obvious erection.

“Want a little help?”

“Please,” Tommy sighed.

Adam quickly obliged, expertly flicking the button on Tommy’s jeans open and sliding the zipper down. He wasn’t surprised to find Tommy bare underneath, they’d hadn’t left the house all day. He tightened his fist around Tommy’s hard cock, smearing the leaking precum around the head before pumping it a few times.

Tommy gripped his shoulders and pressed his mouth to Adam’s neck, sucking a bit as Adam stroked him. In less than a minute he was biting down as his orgasm washed over him and he spurted liquid all over Adam’s hand.

As Tommy sat boneless in his lap, Adam wiped his hand on one of the napkins from the little table holding his drink. Once it was clean he wrapped his arms around Tommy, holding him close, cuddling him into his chest.

Tommy tightened his grip and buried his face in Adam’s neck, smelling the heady mixture of Dior Homme and the underlying scent that was pure Adam. Adam smiled when he felt Tommy’s breath puffing softly against his neck. Tommy was one of the world’s best cuddlers, which suited him just fine. He liked to cuddle and be close.

He shifted a bit, pulling Tommy in closer when he tried to get off Adam’s lap. “No, stay here, Glitterbaby, just stay here.”

Tommy nodded his head against Adam’s chest and Adam smiled, resuming stroking through Tommy’s hair, scratching his scalp a little, too. Before long Tommy was practically purring as his body pressed harder and harder against Adam’s just like a cat.

Adam grinned, pleased with himself. Not only had he rendered Tommy Joe speechless, but somehow, he’d managed to turn his bass player and lover into a spectacular cuddler himself. Although, he suspected Tommy was a good cuddler in his own right, after all, he was famous for his hugs. Adam frowned. Other people could have Tommy’s hugs but the cuddles belonged to him.

 _He’s mine,_ Adam thought, _and I don’t like to share._

He tightened his arms around Tommy again, eliciting a small squeak out of him. “Adam, you’re squishing me.”

Adam’s face grew hot and he loosened his hold a bit as Tommy tilted his face up again and kissed him on the chin. “Don’t worry, babyboy, I’m all yours and I’m not going anywhere.”

He dropped his face again, snuggling back into Adam’s chest, burrowing into his shirt. Adam’s face lit up with a smile and he dropped a kiss onto the top of Tommy’s head. “Never thought you were,” he whispered.

Tommy smiled against his shirt. “Liar.”

Adam just ignored him and enjoyed their post-coital cuddle until the sun had long disappeared from the sky.

  


The end


End file.
